


I've waited my whole life

by brideofadventure



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, inspired by paper rings (again LOL)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: The three times Gilbert Blythe has kissed Anne Shirley Cuthbert.





	I've waited my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> how are the people who are waiting til january for awae doing? i'm barely surviving. if you're like me, here's a little pick me up fic to get you through the hiatus. hope y'all like it!!

Gilbert Blythe had kissed Anne Shirley exactly three times. 

The first time they had kissed was because Anne was having a very bad day. She had her good and bad days, today was not one of the good ones. Gilbert knew her like an open book at this point. He could very much tell whether she was troubled. He observed her quietly during the day, noticing how overwhelmed she seemed. She had a lot going on, especially with her quest for the search of her real parents. He figured she was upset because of it. Clenching his jaw, he walked over to her after the bell rang. 

“Hey, Anne. Are you alright?” He grabbed his hat and coat at the same time as her. 

“What? Yes, of course. Why do you ask?” Lies. He knew she was lying, open book and all. 

“Is it okay if I walk with you today?”

“Sure, why not. Dear Diana isn’t here to give me company anyways.” 

His lips curled into a shy smile as he opened the door, and let her lead the way. Silence arose between them as their figures wandered into the gloomy forest. Gilbert couldn’t stop thinking about the state she was in, he was the first one to break the dreadful silence.

“Anne, you know you don’t have to lie to me right?” Her eyes remained on the rocky grey floor. Sighing, she stopped moving and turned to him, knowing he was too stubborn to let it go. “Will you please tell me what’s going on with you? You were acting quite strange, not chattering per usual.” He teased, trying to make her open up to him with his joke. She playfully elbowed his side and quickly explained to him why she was acting strange. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, I hope you know that you can trust me. I’ll always be here for you.” The gap between them was shortening, as she inched closer towards him. Unconsciously looking for his warmth. The way Gilbert always talked her down and comforted her, was something she would always admire about him. How gentle he was with his words.

“I know, and I’m sorry I lied. It’s just- It has been an excruciating long day.” His gaze briefly shifted from her eyes to her pink lips. Suddenly, he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing them.

“Anne. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Is it alright if I kiss you?”

Her eyes widened at his boldness. How could he say that to her? She has to deal with this now after everything she currently has on her plate? She felt like breaking another slate on his face this very moment. Yet, she couldn’t deny him. Because a part of her did want him. But that was something she will never tell him. She could have a pass today though, right? She’s had a long, tiring day. The least she deserves is to be kissed by the boy she’s been longing for.

“Well, I have had a very gruesome day. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if you kissed me.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes. He softly laughs at her comment, before placing a feathered kiss onto her lips. His hands found their way around her back, just simply holding her. Something he has wanted to do since the day he met her. So, this is what it feels like to be kissed by Gilbert, she thought. She didn’t know if he knew, but this was her first kiss ever. Maybe that’s why he was being so gentle. Her lips were first claimed by no other than Gilbert Blythe himself. Losing herself in the enchanting moment, she snapped her eyes open as she remembered that kissing Gilbert was nowhere near allowed. She abruptly parted away from him as she picked up her books and hurried.

“Sorry! I can’t be late!”

Gilbert was left standing in the middle of the darkness between the trees, knowing this was bound to be a one time thing.

The second time Gilbert Blythe kissed Anne Shirley was when he was trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Exams for queens were coming up and she was dating no other than her books. She sat under a shadow of a tree, books laying all around her. Gilbert could see her nose stuck in a book from a mile away. 

“Worried?” He crouched down to where she was laying down, folding his legs, he sat.

“Why would I be? It’s not like there’s a test that’s going to determine my future coming up.” Obvious sarcasm in her tone.

“Relax, Anne. You’re literally the smartest girl I know. You’re going to pass without a doubt.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re the smartest person in our class. Of course you’re not worrying if you know you’re going to pass.”

“Anne, that’s ridiculous. You’re just as or more smart than me.”

“You’re just saying that.” Her lips curled into a pout.

“I’m not. Everything’s going to be alright.”

“I hate to say this but I think you’re right.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her body more relaxed now. “It’s going to be alright.” 

“It is.” They didn’t notice how close their bodies were now, until Gilbert closed the distance between them. He was surprised at Anne giving in, and letting him kiss her. He gently grazed his thumb over her cheek as they tried to move their bodies in a more comfortable position. Since they were both sitting in an awkward way. Minutes after, they pulled away, to catch their breath. Like the first time they kissed, Anne panicked and ran away. Leaving a very confused and frustrated Gilbert. Like the first kiss, they never talked about it ever again.

The third time Gilbert kissed Anne was when he told her he loved her. Anne couldn’t dream of a more perfect moment than that one. They were having one of their usual talks. Anne was rambling about how she wanted to do nothing more than to be a writer.

“Then do it.”

“It’s not that easy Gil.” She had grown to call him by that nickname, he never complained about it. 

“Why not? You need to chase your dreams or you’ll regret it. Taking risks is scary but the results are going to be worth it.”

“Look who’s the poetic one now.” 

“It’s only the truth. You have a lot of talent, Anne. Don’t waste it.”

With her head down, she started listening to the leaves crunching under her feet, and the birds singing. Gilbert always did give her the best pep talks.

“Okay. You’re right.” She sighed. “Thank you, for supporting me, I mean.”

“Always.” He looked straight into her ocean blue eyes. He looked down at the grass, and clenched his jaw, closing his eyes for a second. “Anne I have to tell you something.” She nodded, encouraging him to keep going. “I’m in love with you. I have been for the last three years. Heck, I fell in love with you ever since you broke your slate over my face. I tried telling you before, but I didn’t want to upset you. You probably want nothing to do with me, but I had to get it off my chest or it was going to eat me alive. I understand if you never wish to see me again.” He lowered his gaze, bracing himself for her rejection.

Anne didn’t looked near at all surprised by his confession. A smile finding itself on her lips. She had waited her whole life for this chance of happiness. She owed herself this. She cautiously took a step closer to him until she was close enough to reach him. Her hand slowly came up and cupped his blushed cheek. Surprised by her actions, Gilbert opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him by placing her lips upon his. This was just as a magical kiss as the first two she had shared with him, only this time she stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- greengablesdreamer


End file.
